Fetishes de Gundam
by Escagurlie
Summary: Ehehehe.... well the pilots get some strange food cravings and chaos ensues. Man I really suck at summaries so read it cuz it IS funny (or so I've been told)


Disclaimer: This story is SO totally mine! But sadly, not the characters. Although I do own such wonderful items such as Trowas bum, Wufei's paper- pants, Duo's braid and Dorothy's tamagochi's.....tamagochiness? Ehehehe that made no sense whatsoever.  
  
A/N: Anyways, this is NOT my first Gundam story. I am just puttin it up first. Alrighty do I make myself clear? This whole series is rather silly and moronic (and yes, I KNOW they are short and don't ask me to make 'em longer cuz I WON'T!) but just humor me and read them please. Reviews are welcome. Flames are too. They provide wonderful laughs (COME BACK, 'DISGUSTED READER'!!!). Oh and for those of you that cutieful little gay boys offend, this contains very mild yaoi.  
  
Chapter One: Mangos.  
  
Heero woke one morning, sun shining directly into his eyes. He stretched lazily and looked over at his sleeping koi beside him. All of a sudden, he really wanted a mango! His koi instantly became a huge mago. Heero licked his lips and lunged at Duo. He latched onto the braided boy's stomach and began gnawing at it.  
  
"OW!! What the fuck?!?" Duo yelped  
  
Heero continued to bite. "MANGO!!! YUMMY NUMMY!!!!"  
  
Duo shoved him off. "What the hell are you doing?!?"  
  
"Mango. Duo. Get me a mango. MANGO!!" he blabbered  
  
"No." Duo rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Heero growled and crawled off the bed like some sort of crazy wacked up animal with rabies. He dragged himself along on his stomach out the door and into Wufei's room.  
  
"MAAAAANNNNGGGGOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed  
  
Wufei sat bolt up. He looked down at Heero who was writhing about on the ground with a lamp which was half in his mouth. Wufei's eye twitched, annoyed.  
  
"Out." he said.  
  
"No! I. Mango! Want! Eat! Must have!"  
  
"What the hell?!?!"  
  
"GAAARGH!! MANGO!!!"  
  
Wufei got out of his bed and rolled the Japanese boy out the door. He shut it quickly then locked it. He made a face somewhere between anger, sleepiness and having a bad bout of hemorrhoids. He got back into bed and also went back to sleep.  
  
Outside Heero was slithering down the hall somehow, I don't understand but then again how Trowa manages to flip that high is beyond me so I say Heero can do this. He pushed open Quatre and Trowa's door and went inside.  
  
"Mangomangomangomangomangomangomangomangoma-OW!!!" he yelped as Trowa's foot connected with his head.  
  
He muttered angrily and went over to Quatre's side, being as quiet as he could. The Arab's hand was dangling over the side as he snored softly. Suddenly, in Heero's eyes, Quatre's hand turned into a nice, fat juicy mango.  
  
"MAAAAANGOOO!!!!! Mango? MANGO!!!!!" Heero screeched, clamping his jaws shut on Quatre's hand.  
  
"HOLY HELL WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!" Quatre shrieked.  
  
Trowa sat up at Quatre's use of language. He saw Heero and lunged at him. "Get-the-hell-off!!!"  
  
Heero wouldn't budge. Finally, Quatre kicked him in the head and he let go. Quatre jumped immediatly out of bed and leaped out the door, across the hall and into the bathroom. He locked it with a click as Heero ran animal- like and smashed into the door.  
  
There he draped himself on the door and slobbered on it. "Come out, pretty mango. Pretty mango. Love. Mango. No hurt. Quatre mango. HURT QUATRE!!! MANGO!!!"  
  
"HELP!" Quatre cried inside the bathroom.  
  
Then the phone rang and all of a sudden Heero snapped out of it. "Eveything smells like tea." he said matter-of-factly. But then that crazed look came into his eyes. "MANGO TEAAA!!!"  
  
By then Duo and Wufei had woken back up and had staggered out of their rooms. "Nnnngggg...." Wufei slurred.  
  
"Shmaaaaaa..." Duo groaned and then let out a series of 'Nnnnnggg's, 'Shmaaaa's and 'Phblaaaa's.  
  
Trowa skidded out of his and Quatre's room "That was Howard. He said one of us needs to fly to South America to counter another OZ attack! He says it's a....a. . . . . . . . . .a..... . . . . . . ."  
  
Everyone crossed their arms (except Heero) and tapped their feet. Even Quatre inside the bathroom. "A what?" Wufei finally asked.  
  
"A..... a..... m-mango plantation...ehehe..."  
  
Heero's head snapped up. "MANGO!!!! MANGO MISSION ACCEPTED! MANGO!!!!" Heero screamed, thundering down the stairs to Wing Zero.  
  
Everyone sighed and slid down the walls. "Can I come out yet?" came Quatre's muffled voice.  
  
Fini!  
  
Well..... yeah..... umm......errrr..... erlack yeah I know that was bad but please be gentle. 


End file.
